Un amor que nunca llego
by wolf-fer
Summary: Sakura está enamorada de Sasuke y con el tiempo el comparte los mismos sentimientos por ella, pero algo esta a punto de pasar y les cambiara la vida radicalmente.


**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Advertencia: Muerte de un personaje.**

Era una mañana como las otras, me desperté con pereza y me dispuse a arreglarme, tome una ducha, me puse el uniforme de la escuela, me cepille el cabello, tome mi desayuno y salí de mi casa hacia la escuela. Soy una estudiante de secundaria de 15 años de edad mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, soy de estatura promedio, ojos color verde jade, cabello corto color rosado y de piel blanca.

No tarde mucho en llegar a la escuela, me dirigí a mi asiento y en eso sonó el timbre de entrada y mis amigas Hinata, Ino, Tenten y Temari vinieron a hacerme compañía y a platicar un momento en lo que llegaba el profesor de la primera hora de clases. Estaba muy entretenía platicando con mis amigas cuando de pronto algo o más bien alguien me distrajo de ella y era el portador de esos ojos negros que tanto me gustaban… los ojos en los que yo me perdía completamente…. los ojos de los que me enamore desde la primera vez que los vi…el portador de esos ojos era Sasuke Uchiha, un chico de mi salón, de mi misma edad, de piel pálida, alto, cabello corto de color negro azulado que terminaba en puntas por la parte de atrás y con unos inconfundibles ojos negros. Cuando por fin regrese a la "realidad" me di cuenta de que el profesor ya había llegado, dejo un trabajo que teníamos que realizar en equipos de 4 personas yo y mi amiga Hinata nos juntamos al instante pero cuando menos nos acordamos nuestras demás amigas ya tenían equipo, solo quedaron 2 chicos sin equipo uno de ellos era un amigo de la infancia su nombre era Naruto era un chico un tanto hiperactivo, rubio y de ojos azules el otro chico era el que siempre rondaba en mis pensamientos… Sasuke, entonces los 4 formamos nuestro equipo y empezamos a trabajar en la tarea que el profesor nos asigno, no me sentía capaz de mirarlo a los ojos sentía que si lo hacía me perdería en su mirada y quedaría en un estado momentáneo de shock pero me arme de valor e intente entablar una conversación con el sin embargo mis intentos fueron en vano… sin importar la pregunta o tema que yo le formulara el siempre me contestaba con el mismo tono de frialdad y desinterés. Después de ese día regrese algo triste a mi casa, apenas llegue a mi hogar me acosté en mi cama y no supe nada más de lo que me rodeaba hasta la mañana siguiente.

Al levantarme seguí la rutina de todas las mañanas y salí hacia la escuela, el día transcurrió normal pero algo cambio, y era que Sasuke se había vuelto más abierto así mí, nos hablábamos mas, salíamos con nuestros amigos, nos acercábamos y mi corazón saltaba de gozo. Una tarde Sasuke me llamo por teléfono a mi casa y me dijo que tenía que decirme algo muy importante pero que no me lo podía decir por teléfono y que sería mejor si me lo decía mañana en la escuela, Sasuke se oía nervioso cosa rara en el, al pensarlo y tratar de comprender bien que será lo que me quería decir, mi corazón se detuvo por unos segundos ¿será que quería decirme que saliéramos? ¿él quería estar con migo?, al tener estas preguntas en la mente me sentía feliz no podía esperar a que llegara el mañana para poder hablar con Sasuke.

El día que tanto estaba esperando llegó, pero cuando llegue a la escuela y entre al salón no lo veía por ningún lado, sonó el timbre y Sasuke aun no llegaba … me empecé a preocupar, en ese momento entro el profesor de la hora que nos tocaba junto con el director de la escuela venían muy serios y con el rostro entre tristeza y pesar, el director empezó a hablar, nos dijo que esta mañana en unas calles antes de llegar a la escuela había ocurrido un accidente automovilístico y que habían algunos heridos pero que solo una persona había muerto…antes de que el director dijera el nombre de la persona mi corazón se estremeció…esperaba que no fuera la persona en la que estaba pensando en estos momentos, el director se aclaro la garganta y con tan solo mover los labios dijo el nombre de quien había muerto en ese accidente…Sasuke Uchiha… mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, lagrimas que no podía contener, salí corriendo del salón de clases sin pedir permiso, cruce la puerta de la escuela y salí a la calle y efectivamente unas cuadras entes de llegar a la escuela… ahí estaba ..una ambulancia y unos autos chocados y en frente de la ambulancia en una camilla se encontraba el… cubierto por una sábana blanca que le cubría todo el cuerpo… me acerque a él con las fuerzas que me quedaban simplemente no lo podía creer… al llegar en frente de la camilla le destape la parte de la cabeza y vi su rostro por última vez … tenía algunas manchas de sangre en su fina piel… un médico me dijo que no se podía hacer nada por él y me quede petrificada, lo mire con un montón de lagrimas saliéndome de los ojos y me acerque lentamente a él hasta que mis labios chocaron con los suyos…era un beso de despedida…un beso frio…un beso de un amor que no pudo ser.


End file.
